


Our Magic

by AnazoySterch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diferent ending, F/F, Final Chapter minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnazoySterch/pseuds/AnazoySterch
Summary: Akko and Diana have reached the end of the battle, ready to end the Noir missile once and for all. Will it be the only thing they will achieve?





	Our Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little idea that occurred to me recently after seeing the series with another person. If you see something out of place, things that can be improved ETC, do not be shy in saying it, any criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy it as much as I write it. Thanks to a gest who give me a correction of this work. <3

Akko!

Diana's throat burned from the scream while she tried desperately to reach her partner, reeling from the missile attack on them both. Pressing both hands against the sturdy handle of the Shiny Rod, she leaned forward to reach the Japanese girl. - Please, please, let me reach her, let me reach her. - The thought repeated itself in her mind as she speed faster and faster into a dive.

The snakehead missiles had other ideas. They quickly began to form a circle between the two, morphing suddenly into a tornado of dark serpents and splitting them up, throwing Diana into the air. She couldn't even recover the Shiny Rod after the blow. - Sorry Akko. - With that final thought, Diana descended in free fall, towards an uncertain end while the countless missiles regrouped to pursue her.

A tug on her arm abruptly stopped her fall, and looking up, she saw Akko on the legendary broom. Her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt safe, calm. That was, of course, until the shrieks of the missiles brought her back to reality. She couldn't hear what Akko was saying as the great mass of magical weapons hurtled at them, but the missiles would never catch them on the Shooting Star.

Gripping Akko tightly, Diana closed her eyes as the other girl grabbed the broom. The high speed twists and bumps blew back Diana's hair, and the missiles followed. Perhaps because they were tired of playing cat and mouse, or perhaps because they really wanted to catch them, the missiles merged back together, creating a huge monstrous warhead.

Diana! - The Japanese girl screamed as she stood on the broom, holding out her hand to the blonde. - Help me defeat it.

The look that Akko gave her at that moment made her heart beat even faster than it had when she was falling into the void. There, almost on the edge of space, at the top of the sky, Diana realized she was in love. She accepted her friend's hand with a smile, and standing up, they both raised the Shiny Rod, linking their hands and pointing to the missile that was now moving towards them with its mouth open.

Let's do it Akko. - affirmed the blue-eyed witch with a smile.

I want a world where everyone can smile together. - Gripping the Shiny Rod even harder, Akko's eyes lit up with conviction as she spoke. Both girls could feel the magic gathering in the artifact, the energy sent by each person who saw them: their friends, the teachers, the people of the city--all believed with their hearts in the same dream, sending power to these Luna Nova students.

The pair raised the wand over their heads as they began to shine, reciting in unison the words that came to their minds.

NOCTU ORFEI!

With a burst of light, the weapon began to metamorphose, wrapped in a magical aura of power unlike anything in the world since the time of the Nine Ancient Witches, until eventually it took the form of a gigantic arc.

AUDE!

As if they had been practicing for years, they pointed the huge bow at the beast, still shouting the words with incredible strength.

FRAETOR!

In their hands, space warped and twisted, the energy vanishing in a split second only to reappear where the girls needed it. The stars shined more brightly than ever in the sky and a large arrow formed, loaded in the bow. The hopes, dreams and feelings of all those who trusted in them, and their own as well, were placed in that shot.

SHINY ARC!

With a beastly roar, the huge missile opened its jaws ready to devour the girls, and then the shot hit. It swelled like a balloon, and in a matter of seconds the magic exploded, enveloping the world and ending the threat.

We did it. We won. - Akko's voice trembled with emotion as she sat on the Shooting Star. Diana's hand lowered to wrap the brunette's, which still holding the Shining Wand which was gradually beginning to shine less, while she cried with joy. The magical auras surrounding Diana and Akko dissipated, leaving small traces of energy around them.

Akko, you've done it. All this is thanks to you, to your way of being. Thanks for bringing us here. I think ... - Swallowing, Diana then looked up, meeting the teary eyes of the Japanese girl.

Diana, I don't know how to thank you for being here. For being by my side. -With her hand that was holding the shiny rod, which was beginning to dissipate into magic, she wiped her eyes before looking at her again. - Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far.

You don't have to thank me, Akko. However ... - Looking down again, he took a moment to speak before returning to the girl in front of her. - I have something to tell you. I like you, Akko. I want to be more than your friend--I want to be able to ...

The blonde's lips were sealed with those of the red-eyed girl. Although it took a little while, the heiress closed her eyes, returning the soft kiss until she stopped feeling the other lips on hers. When she opened them again, she recalled something Croix would say in her class. Magic is energy, and as such, it is neither created nor destroyed.

It transforms.

It was Diana's turn to cry as the last bits of magic melted in front of her. Akko had succeeded--she had returned the magic once and for all.

No, that was wrong. Akko was her believing heart.

Akko was everyone's magic.


End file.
